His Baby Blue Eyes
by Myadorabletetsuya
Summary: Berkisah tentang petualangan sehari Mayuzumi Chihiro bersama Nigou mulai dari pertemuan sampai dengan perpisahan. / One Shot / Full Mayuzumi PoV / for Challenge Minor Characters Appreciation.


.

Myadorabletetsuya present

.

**His Baby Blue Eyes**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

Berkisah tentang petualangan sehari Mayuzumi Chihiro bersama Nigou mulai dari pertemuan sampai dengan perpisahan. / One Shot / Full Mayuzumi PoV / for Challenge Minor Characters Appreciation.

.

.

Kulihat cuaca sudah berbaik hati. Matahari bersinar cerah. Menghapuskan bekas salju yang tertinggal akibat musim dingin. Menggantikannya dengan keberadaaan yang memeluk setiap insan yang merindukan kehangatan. Begitu pula aku, Mayuzumi Chihiro, yang melangkah kaki keluar di pagi hari untuk menyapa kehadiran mentari.

Duduk menyendiri di salah satu taman kota Kyoto pada hari Minggu adalah suatu rutinitas. Siulan burung-burung yang ada di pohon sebelah, kuanggap sebagai hiburan tersendiri untuk mengusir kesunyian. Sambil menikmati sekaleng kopi hangat, kedua mataku mulai fokus pada buku yang tergenggam di tanganku. Mengabaikan keramaian orang-orang sekitar, pikiranku mulai melayang dalam dunia fantasi.

Kembali ku meneguk minuman sambil menengok keadaan sekitar yang sudah mulai ramai dengan suara riang dua anak kecil berkejaran. Aku menghela napas saat menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi harus pindah ke perpustakaan untuk mencari suasana yang lebih tenang. Kualihkan pandanganku pada buku di tanganku, kubalik halaman demi halaman sampai kudengar suara cempreng yang sontak membuyarkan kefokusanku. Dua anak di dekatku tadi tengah memperebutkan sesuatu.

"INI PUNYAKU!"

"INI PUNYAKU!"

"HUWEEEEEEE…"

"HUWEEEEEEE…"

Oh tidak! Sekarang mereka malah menangis. Selamat tinggal kedamaian.

Aku memasukkan buku ke dalam tas dan menjinjingnya. Dengan acuh, berjalan melewati mereka yang menangis sambil berebut itu. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali bagiku untuk mencampuri urusan kekanak-anakan, sampai aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Aing Aing Aing."

Suara melas samar-samar mengiringi bunyi jeritan anak-anak itu. Suaranya terdengar sangat menderita dan butuh pertolongan segera.

Aku melirik ke arah mereka dan mendelik. Barang yang mereka perebutkan itu, bukan barang melainkan mahkluk hidup. Sesosok anjing huski hitam putih berada di tengah-tengah dalam posisi yang sangat menyedihkan. Kedua kaki depannya dipegang anak berbaju hijau sedangkan kaki belakang digenggam oleh anak berbaju kuning. Dan mereka saling menarik satu sama lain.

"Aing Aing Aing…"

Anjing itu tampak kesakitan namun tidak ada dari anak-anak itu yang mengerti penderitaannya. Pikiran kekanakan mereka hanya fokus pada masalah perebutan. Raungan kesakitan anjing terabaikan begitu saja. Ah, lama-lama tidak tahan juga untuk tidak menjitak kepala dua bocah tersebut.

Kudatangi anak-anak nakal di sana dan ku beri mereka tatapan yang mematikan.

"Hei chibi…" Mereka langsung diam dan menatapku sambil terisak-isak. Aku bisa melihat ingus yang mengalir keluar dari hidung mereka. Sungguh menjijikkan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada peliharaanku, hah?!"

Sontak anak-anak itu masih memandangiku. Mata bulat dan lebar mereka kembali berkaca-kaca, bibir mereka terkatup rapat, pundak mereka bergetar, dan tak lama kemudian…

"HUWEEEEEE MAMAAAAAAA!"

Mereka berlari entah kemana. Meninggalkan sang anjing yang sudah sekarat.

Mungkin karena sedang terlalu berbaik hati, innerku menyuruh untuk mendatangi hewan malang tersebut. Anjing huski siberian kecil dengan bulu hitam putih itu memejamkan mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kubelai bulunya perlahan berharap hewan kecil itu membuka matanya. Tetapi apa yang kuharapkan tidak terjadi. Khawatir, kugendong anjing tersebut dan pergi ke dokter hewan terdekat.

Satu jam menunggu di sana, akhirnya aku mendengar suara menyalak. Ah ternyata huski itu sudah kembali sehat. Dengan cerianya ia berlarian mengitari kedua kakiku. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum. Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja.

"Arf Arf Arf…"

Mungkin ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Ah, anjing kecil ini manis sekali. Ku elus-elus kepalanya lalu kuangkat mahkluk hitam putih itu. Kutatap wajahnya hingga aku menyadari sesuatu sejak tadi belum kusadari.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal. Melihat matanya… sepasang manik biru muda seperti langit musim panas itu tertera di sana, mengingatkanku pada sosok yang paling kubenci di seluruh dunia. Kuroko Tetsuya…

Dia adalah pemain bayangan tim Seirin. Pemain bayangan yang gaya permainannya kugunakan dalam permainanku. Keberadaannya menjadikan aku seperti bayangan dari bayangan. Apalagi setelah kekalahan tim Rakuzan. Dia seolah berubah menjadi cahaya sedangkan aku tetap menjadi bayangan. Aku membenci keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan melihat mata huski itu malah semakin mengingatkanku padanya.

Langsung menurunkan anjing itu dan kembali menjinjing tas, aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan, meninggalkan mahkluk menyebalkan tersebut di pinggir jalan. Terserah ia mau kemana, toh itu bukan urusanku.

"Arf arf!"

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara salakan anjing. Kutengok ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati bahwa hewan yang kutolong tadi mengikutiku, masih dengan ekspresi bahagia seperti sebelumnya.

"Ck!" Aku membalikkan badanku untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya. Mahkluk kecil dengan mata yang terlihat inosen itu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hush hush minggir sana! Hush hush!" Aku terus mengayun-ayunkan tangan. Berharap hewan bodoh itu bisa mengerti kekesalanku dan menyingkir dari hadapanku.

Tapi yang kudapati malah dirinya yang duduk, masih menganga, menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

"Arf Arf Arf!"

Ucapnya yang berarti apa, yang jelas ia masih terlihat bahagia. Apa ia tidak mengerti kalau aku mengusirnya, hah? Dasar anjing bodoh, sama bodohnya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak becus memasukkan bola basket dalam ring basket.

Kutengok kanan kiri, mencari benda yang kira-kira bisa digunakan untuk mengusir huski dengan mata super menyebalkan. Aku mendapati sesuatu. Sebuah patahan ranting pohon sekitar tiga puluh senti, berada tak jauh dari tempatku.

Kuambil benda itu dan menggerak-gerakkannya di depan mata yang terlihat bodoh milik sang huski. "Kau mau ini ha?"

Manik biru muda mengikuti arah gerakkan tanganku. Mahkluk kecil itu kembali berdiri dengan empat kakinya dan berlari-lari kecil membentuk lingkaran seolah mengiyakan kata-kataku.

Aku tersenyum sinis. Memangnya siapa yang mau bermain dengan anjing kampungan sepertimu? Kulempar ranting dengan mengerahkan semua tenaga. Aku melihat huski itu berlari menjauhiku ke arah batang kayu mendarat. Nah, kesempatan yang bagus untuk menghilang. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju perpustakaan. Selamat tinggal anjing bodoh.

"Arf arf arf!"

Suara itu membuatku tersentak. Perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang hingga kudapati hewan huski kecil dengan mata menyebalkan berada beberapa meter di belakangku.

Huski tersebut langsung berlari ke arahku. Tongkat tadi yang kulempar menyarang di mulutnya. Uh… mahkluk bodoh ini…

Aku berlari kencang menjauhi hewan menjengkelkan yang berlari ke arahku, masih dengan tongkat di mulutnya. Aku baru sadar kalau ada hewan bisa sama keras kepalanya seperti manusia. Dan aku sekarang terlihat seperti orang dewasa yang ketakutan dikejar-kejar anjing kecil. Memalukan… Beruntung keberadaanku cukup lemah sehingga butuh waktu bagi orang-orang sekitar untuk menyadari siapa sebenarnya sosok remaja yang memalukan ini.

Aku kembali menoleh ke depan dan mendapati perpustakaan sudah beberapa meter di sana. Bagus! Tanpa ragu, aku masuk ke dalam.

Tampat tersebut dijaga oleh petugas hingga hewan tidak bisa masuk. Aku menoleh ke belakang lagi dan mendapati sepasang manik biru muda menatap padaku dengan pancaran cahaya kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Aing… Aing…"

Ia seperti memanggilku tapi masa bodoh. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis namun dalam hati aku ingin tertawa bahagia. Melihat pancaran menyedihkan itu, bagiku sama dengan membayangkan Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang memberikan sorot mata tersebut. Entah kenapa aku merasa puas melihatnya. Aku melangkah kaki memasuki perpustakaan. Mengabaikan keberadaan mahkluk kecil yang keras kepala itu.

Waktu hampir memasuki sore hari. Jam dinding di perpustakaan menunjukkan pukul tiga. Menghela napas, aku keasyikan membaca sampai-sampai melupakan waktu makan siang. Pada akhirnya semua kegiatan di meja aku sudahi dan segera berbenah, lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan menenteng sebuah buku.

"Arf Arf Arf Arf!"

Aku langsung loncat ke belakang. Sesaat kemudian aku menengok ke bawah untuk mendapati anjing yang sama tepat di depanku. Masih menjulur-julurkan lidahnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Aku menatapnya terkejut.

"Jangan bilang kau sejak tadi manungguku."

"Arf arf!"

Aku mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan perjalanku, mengingat perutku terus berbunyi minta diisi. Kembali aku melirik ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati huski kecil menyebalkan itu berjalan mengikutiku. 'Dia itu keras kepala atau bodoh?'.

Kesal, aku berhenti, menghadap ke belakang lalu kutatap dia dengan tatapan sesinis yang aku bisa… lengkap dengan pancaran aura tidak menyenangkan.

Kebetulan tidak ada orang di sekitar kami jadi aku bisa bebas membentaknya. "Jangan mengikutiku terus anjing bodoh!"

Mahkluk itu tampaknya mengerti karena ia langsung menurunkan ekor dan telinganya.

"Aing…"

Ia mengeluarkan nada seperti memohon sama seperti pada saat aku akan menyelamatkannya tadi. Tapi kali ini aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Dengar ya… Anjing jelek! Aku tidak mau melihatmu-LAGI-Aku sudah muak. TITIK. Sampai jumpa!"

Anjing kecil itu berjalan menjauhiku. Bagus, akhirnya si bodoh itu mengerti.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutiku lagi, aku kembali mendapatkan perjalanan yang damai dan tenang. Sambil membaca buku, aku menyusuri jembatan yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai kecil.

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor berjalan kencang dari arah belakang, hampir saja menyerempetku kalau aku tidak mempunyai refleks yang bagus untuk menghindar. Namun karena akan terjatuh, mau tidak mau aku harus berpegangan pada pembatas jembatan. Hingga buku yang sejak tadi kubaca otomatis lepas dari genggaman dan langsung jatuh ke sungai.

Aku menatap horor ke bawah di mana buku mulai berjalan perlahan terbawa aliran. Aku panik bukan main. Bagaimana ini? Pasalnya buku itu milik perpustakaan, apalagi keluaran terbaru dan cukup menarik. Sangat sayang sekali untuk direlakan.

Tatapanku terganggu oleh siluet hitam yang meloncati pembatas jembatan dan terjun langsung ke sungai. Aku kaget bukan main. Mahkluk itu… mahkluk pemilik mata biru muda yang paling menjengkelkan sedunia itu terjun ke sungai. Gila! Apa ia ingin mati?

Kali ini kepanikanku teralihkan dari buku ke anjing huski hitam putih yang sebelumnya kutolong. Aku menyebrang jalan untuk menengok sisi lain jembatan. Ingin memastikan hewan tersebut masih hidup atau tidak. Anjing itu langsung menampakkan wujudnya di permukaan dan berenang menggunakan keempat kakinya menuju buku yang aku jatuhkan. Ia kemudian menggigit buku itu dan berenang ke tepian sungai, yang merupakan hamparan tanah yang kering.

Aku langsung berlari menyusuri jembatan dan menuruni tangga hingga berada di pinggir aliran sungai yang permukaannya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada permukaan air. Aku terus berlari ke arah sang huski yang akan menepi dengan membawa bukuku… Dengan segera aku mengangkat huski tersebut dari sungai.

Bukuku basah kuyup oleh air sungai dan mungkin… air liur anjing menyebalkan itu.

"Menjijikkan…"

Tatapanku tertuju pada sang penyelamat buku yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan seluruh tubuh hingga air yang membasahi bulu hitam putihnya bercipratan ke segala arah, termasuk ke arahku yang berada di dekatnya. Mau tak mau aku ikut basah karenanya.

"Dasar anjing bodoh!" Aku marah pada mahkluk yang entah mengerti bahasa manusia atau tidak. "Bagaimana nanti kalau kau tenggelam?"

"Arf arf arf arf!"

Huski itu malah menyalak penuh semangat lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Kulihat manik birunya memancarkan suatu ekspresi kebanggaan. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, yang jelas segala kekesalan dan kemarahanku hilang begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa bersikap dingin lagi padanya.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala berbulunya pelan. "Terima kasih banyak."

.

Cahaya keoranyean mulai menggantikan langit biru, menjadikan sebuah peringatan dari alam bahwa hari semakin sore. Kubawa buku yang basah kuyup itu dan meneruskan perjalanan berjalan.

Kembali melirik ke belakang, keempat kaki kecil itu bergerak mengikutiku. Aku berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangan ke arahnya. Huski kecil itu langsung berlari ke arahku, tubuhnya menggapai ke dua tanganku.

Aku menggendongnya lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depanku. Hewan itu langsung menjilati wajahku. "Hahaha dasar makluk keras kepala!"

Aku memutuskan membawa hewan tersebut ke rumah bahkan memasukkannya ke kamar tidurku. Setelah beres dengan urusan mengeringkan buku, berganti baju, dan memasak, aku kembali ke kamar dengan nampan di tanganku.

"Arf arf arf…"

Suara menyalak menyambutku dengan penuh gembira. Sungguh, aku belum pernah menerima sambutan hangat seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku sangat senang…

Kubelai lagi kepalanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu tentang menjadikan huski bermanik biru muda itu sebagai hewan peliharaan.

"Ini, makanlah dulu."

Aku menaruh sepiring berisi nasi, daging, dan sayuran di lantai. Makanan yang sama dengan yang aku makan. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa kesukaan hewan itu. Jadi aku memberi semua jenis makanan yang aku makan.

Kulihat sang huski langsung memakannya tanpa memilah-milah. Mungkin ia juga kelaparan setelah sekian lama menungguku di luar perpustakaan.

Acara makan selesai. Kubawa mahkluk kecil tersebut ke ruang tengah, siapa tahu ia ingin bermain. Jendela kaca yang menyerupai pintu di sana, yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan taman kecil di halaman depan, sedikit bergeser.

Huski hitam putih langsung berlari keluar menuju taman. Kulihat mahkluk itu duduk dengan tenang di depan kerumunan bunga warna-warni. Sungguh lucu melihat manik baby bluenya mengamati kupu-kupu dengan penuh antusias.

Dari ruang tengah, aku terus-terusan memperhatikan sosok kecil itu sambil tersenyum. Setiap minggu kedua orang tuaku selalu ke luar rumah dan sebagai anak tunggal aku hanya menghabiskan waktu seorang diri sambil membaca. Kadang terasa membosankan…

Tapi melihat hewan yang tengah berlari mengejar kupu-kupu itu membuatku mau tak mau mengembangkan senyuman. Meski ia memiliki mata yang mengingatkanku dengan sosok yang paling tidak kusukai, tetapi keberadaan huski itu sangat menghiburku.

Aku membaringkan tubuh di karpet ruang tengah sambil membuka majalah basket bulanan. Di cover majalah itu terpampang foto tim Seirin sebagai pemenang WC mengalahkan tim Rakuzan, tim basketku. Sosok yang paling kubenci juga terpampang di sana, di posisi paling tengah dan paling mencolok di antara yang lain.

Membuatku berpikir kalau Kuroko Tetsuya sudah bukan bayangan lagi. Semua orang sudah mengenalnya dan mengakui permainannya—termasuk aku sendiri. Kuroko benar-benar terlihat seperti cahaya untuk timnya. Sedangkan diriku… masih bergelut dalam kegelapan bayangan. Entah kenapa aku benci kenyataan itu. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah bisa menyamai tingkatan Kuroko. Sekeras apapun aku meniru permainannya, aku tetaplah aku. Hanya sebagai bayangan tim Rakuzan…

BRAK

Kulempar buku itu keras-keras ke arah sembarangan. Masa bodoh dengan itu. Aku lelah memikirkannya.

"Arf arf Arf "

Kudengar suara langkah yang semakin keras. Ternyata hewan yang sempat kulupakan keberadaannya itu datang dengan majalah yang barusan kubanting berada di mulutnya.

Aku beranjak duduk dari posisi tidur saat huski tersebut menyodorkan buku yang digigitnya. Kuambil majalah yang penuh air liur itu dari mulutnya dan meletakkannya di sampingku.

"Apa kau ingin bermain lempar-lemparan lagi?"

"Arf Arf…"

"Tunggu di sini dulu! Akan kucarikan sesuatu untuk dilempar."

Aku beranjak bangun. Meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan huski yang masih duduk menatapku sambil menggoyang ekornya. Aku tersenyum lagi pada mahkluk itu sebelum pergi dari tatapan manik biru mudanya.

Tidak terasa tiga puluh menit berlalu. Aku kebingungan mencari benda yang bisa digunakan untuk bermain karena aku memang tidak pernah punya hewan peliharaan sekaligus tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mempunyai peliharaan. Akhirnya aku hanya menemukan sebuah bola baseball. Kuambil bola itu dan cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang tengah tempat di mana seekor huski seharusnya berada.

Namun sesampainya di sana aku menemukan sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan. Anjing dengan mata biru muda itu, menjilat-jilat cover majalah yang kubuang tadi disertai raungan memelas yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Cemas, aku langsung mendatanginya dan mendapati pancaran kesedihan di wajahnya. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

"Aing aing…"

Ia menjawabku tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari cover majalah yang menampilkan setiap wajah di tim Seirin. Kulihat mahkluk kecil itu terus menjilat pada tempat yang sama pada cover tersebut. Tepat di gambar satu-satunya pemuda dengan surai biru muda di sana.

Perasaan tidak enak yang mulai bermunculan berusaha kuabaikan. Kubelai lagi bulu hitamnya berharap bisa memberikan kehangatan yang dapat mengurangi kesedihan sang huski kecil.

"Kebetulan sekali ya, dia punya mata yang sama denganmu."

Aku berusaha mengeluarkan tawa kecil, jelas sekali terdengar seperti dipaksakan. Namun anjing itu tidak merespon ucapanku. Ia malah melingkarkan tubuhnya di atas majalahku dengan wajah tepat di depan gambar wajah Kuroko Tetsuya. Raungan memelas masih setia digumamkannya.

Yah aku terdiam dan berusaha memahaminya. Hingga satu-satunya kesimpulan menghantui pikiranku. Kesimpulan bahwa anjing ini sudah memiliki tuannya sendiri.

"Apakah kau merindukan tuanmu?"

"Arf…"

Hewan itu menyahuti pertanyaanku. Aku terpaksa tersenyum mendengarnya…

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu padanya."

"Arf Arf Arf…"

Aku langsung menggendong dan memeluknya. Iapun menjilat-jilat wajahku lagi, membuatku harus tertawa karena rasa geli yang ditimbulkannya. Ah sudah harus berpisah ya? Padahal aku mulai menyukaimu.

.

Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku bahwa aku, Mayuzumi Chihiro, sekarang berada di Shinkansen hanya untuk mengembalikan seekor huski kecil, milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku menempatkannya dalam tasku dan berusaha keras agar keberadaannya tidak ketahuan petugas di sana. Baru sekarang aku merasa senakal ini dan ini semua hanya untuk seekor huski kecil, milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Sialan…

Kami melesat ke Tokyo. Aku duduk memandangi pantulan diriku di jendela. Langit hitam yang membentang dengan titik-titik lampu penerangan terlihat di sana.

Kubuka tasku untuk memeriksa keadaan sang huski yang tertidur sangat pulas. Aku jadi heran, kalau pemiliknya berada di Tokyo lalu kenapa hewan ini bisa berada di Kyoto? Berbagai kemungkinan bergentayangan di pikiran. Mulai dari kemungkinan kalau anjing ini dibuang sampai dengan kemungkinan anjing ini berkelana sendiri sesuka hati tetapi tidak bisa pulang karena tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih akibat insiden perebutan anak-anak nakal tadi pagi.

Apapun itu, jawabannya akan kuperoleh dua jam lagi. Aku pun memejamkan mata dan mulai bernaung ke dunia mimpi.

.

Kami sampai di Tokyo. Sosok kecil berkaki empat tampak berjalan cepat mendahuluiku seolah ingin memperkenalkanku pada tuannya. Aku hanya diam sambil mengikuti. Tapi hatiku menggerutu, dari semua orang sejagad raya kenapa harus Kuroko Tetsuya?

Huski siberian hitam putih di depanku malah berlari, sangat cepat sampai aku tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang. Hingga akhirnya aku langsung bersembunyi saat pandanganku mendapati sosok berambut biru muda di depan suatu rumah.

"Arf arf…"

Tanpa mengintip sedikit pun, aku bisa mendengar suara menyalak yang semakin memudar ketika huski itu berlari ke arah tuannya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Samar-samar aku juga menangkap suara sang pemain bayangan Seirin yang terus menggumamkan kata 'aku mencarimu…', 'kau kemana saja…', dan… 'Nigou'.

Ah aku baru tahu ternyata huski tersebut sudah diberi nama, Nigou. Untunglah tadi aku belum sempat memikirkan nama untuknya. Karena itu hanya akan sia-sia saja.

Aku menghadang taksi yang kebetulan melintas. Aku ingin segera menghindar dari sana dan kembali ke stasiun secepat mungkin. Membayangkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang memeluk Nigou membuat perasaanku menjadi aneh.

Kenapa aku merasa tidak senang ketika hewan menjengkelkan itu kembali ke tuannya? Rasa 'seperti ada yang ketinggalan' mulai menghinggapi diriku. Perasaan yang membuatku merasakan sepi dan rindu dengan keberadaan mahkluk yang tadinya sempat kuabaikan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, kuakui aku sangat iri padanya dan aku semakin membencinya. Tapi ada satu hal yang sekarang tidak bisa kubenci darinya. Mata biru muda secerah langit musim panas yang akan selalu mengingatkanku pada sosok mahkluk kecil. Mahkluk yang pernah membuat hariku yang selalu abu-abu menjadi sedikit berwarna.

Ya, sosok itu bernama Nigou.

.

.

=FIN=

.

**Sebenarnya fic ini sudah jadi sebelum adanya challenge minor characters. Tapi karena ingin tahu perkembangan karakter dari Mayuzumi, saya tidak langsung mempublishnya. Takutnya kalau nanti terlalu OOC. Kemudian diadakan challenge ini hingga saya mengikutsertakan fic ini.**

**Ini bakal ada sekuelnya tentang Nigou yang mempertemukan Mayuzumi dengan Furihata. Slight AkaKuro juga. Judulnya 'Because of Nigou'. Kalau berminat, ditunggu saja kehadirannya.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga terhibur dengan fic ini. Review?**


End file.
